


Upended

by klutzy_girl



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set postLike Father.... Jessica sits by Gil's bedside, waiting for him to wake up so she can tell him how she feels.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Kudos: 34





	Upended

Jessica continued her vigil by Gil’s side, waiting impatiently for him to wake up.She dreaded telling him about Ainsley, unsure how to wrap her own head around her daughter’s actions herself. Malcolm appeared to be in a bit of shock but Dani had managed to talk to him down and now he was napping while Ainsley had sat herself down in the waiting room after talking to the police and refused to move or speak. She squeezed Gil’s hand. “Come on,” she whispered. She needed him back so she could make sure he was safe, healthy, and alive. It’d take some time to recover but she’d be there helping him every step of the way (and hopefully Malcolm and Aisley would be there too). Their lives had been upended - again - tonight - and she wasn’t sure of the way forward but Jessica was determined to find it. She sighed and leaned back in the chair, keeping hold of Gil’s fingers. The adrenaline had drained out of her and she was shaking a bit now but she ignored it for the time being, knowing that someone would call her out soon enough and she’d deal with it then. 

A nurse came into the room to check on Gil and smiled at her. “Do you need anything, Mrs. Whitly?” she questioned.

Jessica bit her lip, pressed them together, then slumped to the side a bit. “Thank you, but no. How is he?” 

“He’s doing better than he was when he was first brought in. He’s on the right track at this moment and will likely wake up soon.” The nurse flashed her a smile before departing, leaving the two of them alone again.

“You hear that, Gil? Wake up,” she gently chided. Predictably, he didn’t respond, and heaved out a deep sigh. Tears rose up and she wiped them off her face, swallowed down the sobs. She couldn’t fall apart now - she’d do it later, in the privacy of her own bedroom, once she knew for a fact that Gil was fine.

The door opened again, startling her, but it was just Malcolm. “Hey, Mom,” he whispered.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you? How’s your sister?” She didn’t want Ainsley to be alone for long, wanted Malcolm to keep an eye on her when she couldn’t.

“We’re both fine.” A pause. “Actually, I’m not sure about Ainsley. She just did something traumatizing so it’s not a surprise that she’s acting off now but something else is wrong.” He didn’t think it had anything to do with the way tonight had played out, and Malcolm couldn’t help but worry about his family. 

Jessica urged her son to lean down and when he did, she kissed the top of his head. “I’m so proud of you.”

He bit his nails and flashed her a fake smile. “Thanks, Mother. Are you hungry? Can I grab something for you to eat or send someone else to get you whatever you need?” 

She shook her head. “Thank you, but no. I’m not hungry.”

“Please tell me when you do get your appetite back.”

“I will, I promise.” Jessica needed him back out with Ainsley, however, and told him so.

Malcolm sighed but agreed with his mother so he gave her a half hug before departing again, leaving Jessica and Gil alone once more. 

She was just starting to nod off when Gil’s hand twitched. Now wide awake, Jessica waited impatiently for him to wake him, urging him to do so. His eyes started fluttering and then he came to almost instantly. “Wha’ happened?”

She pressed the button for a nurse and tried to keep him calm until medical personnel arrived. Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait for very long. 

Gil was taken for some more tests but after he was given a clean-ish bill of health, they were left alone in his room. “The team’s going to be knocking down your door soon so we don’t have much longer to be alone,” Jessica told him.

He grinned at her. “I’ll take all the time I can get,” he rasped.

Jessica had to say those three words before she exploded - they had waited long enough and he had nearly died tonight - she wasn’t about to let him go again if she could help it. “I love you,” she rushed out.

Gil blinked at her for a few seconds, trying to process it, but then he grinned at her. “Love you too, Jess.”

She chuckled then blinked back some more unexpected tears. “Are you sure? I can be a lot.”

“Jessica,” he chided.

Jessica cracked a smile and they both started laughing. Tomorrow would be a whole new kind of hell but for now, they celebrated the fact that they were still alive. The rest of it could wait until they were on more solid footing.


End file.
